Top Model Search (Cycle 1)
Contestants Episodes Episode 1 20 finalists just came to the house to choose their team from two teams: #teamjean and #teammarcus. At the end of the day, both of the teams have been done chosen. #TeamJean: Alejandra Cruz, Annie Hostom, Eva Lay, Issa Monterbreck, Jayla Wright, Kate Grigovera, Larissa Merolt, Melanie Hunter, Hang Soriyan, Tionne Bryk #TeamMarcus: Ava Clark, Caroline Austin, Darya Gilmer, Jessica Haria-Konsolov, Karolina Deline, Nadine Maxwell, Tomoko Matsuzaka, Trinity Taylor, Ysa Alburan, Zen Nguyễn Episode 2 The TOP 20 had their first challenge, which was having a runway in a pool, which Nadine was chosen as the winner. Challenge winner: Nadine Maxwell Then, they had a photoshoot which they'll be the prisoners, and some girls did really good, but some girls didn't. Ava, Larissa and Trinity didn't impress the judges and landed in the bottom 3. Bottom 3: Ava Clark, Larissa Merolt & Trinity Taylor After the deliberation, Ava was eliminated from the competition. Eliminated: Ava Clark Episode 3 The remaining 19 models had their second challenge, which they'll be posing as mannequins on the street, and because of doing such a wonderful pose and having a wonderful styling, Tionne won the challenge. Challenge winner: Tionne Bryk 19 girls had their second photoshoot which they'll wear fancy red dresses, but in a very unexpected background, the water. The girls will have to do this photoshoot underwater. Caroline, Darya, Issa and Ysa really disappointed the judges and landed in the bottom four. Bottom 4: Caroline Austin, Darya Gilmer, Issa Monterbreck & Ysa Alburan After a hard deliberation, the judges have decided to eliminate Caroline and saved the other three. So that means Marcus's team lost one more model. Eliminated: Caroline Austin Episode 4 18 models arrived to New York and had a challenge which is posing at New York City and Trinity won the challenge. Challenge winner: Trinity Taylor Then, they had a photoshoot where they had to pose at the Chrysler Building, and Alejandra, Tomoko and Trinity landed in the bottom three. Bottom 3: Alejandra Cruz, Tionne Bryk & Tomoko Matsuzaka Due to having a mediocre photo and a bland performance, Alejandra was the first model of Jean's team to be eliminated. Eliminated: Alejandra Cruz Episode 5 This week there is no challenge, so 17 girls remaining have a trip to Houston, Texas and have a rest there. Before the photoshoot starts, Kate had a really intense drama with Trinity, and they both didn't feel really well in the photoshoot. But surprisingly they did pretty well and so didn't land in the bottom two. Melanie and Tionne landed in the bottom two. Bottom two: Melanie Hunter & Tionne Bryk Tionne was saved, and Melanie was eliminated immediately. Eliminated: Melanie Hunter Episode 6 16 models remaining had a challenge where they had to advertise the newest car from Subaru. Kate has been chosen as the winner of the challenge and she'll be the new face of Subaru 2018. Also she'll receive the immunity for next episode. Challenge winner: Kate Grigovera Then, all the girls had a photoshoot where they had to shoot with snakes, spiders, scorpions, etc. Some girls are very scared therefore didn't do really good at the photoshoot. Eva, Jayla and Tomoko disappointed the judges the most and landed in the bottom three. Bottom three: Eva Lay, Jayla Wright & Tomoko Matsuzaka This week is a very shocking episode which 2 of the girls in the bottom three will be going home, and after a very hard deliberation, Tomoko was eliminated first, and Eva was also eliminated, which means Jayla was saved. Eliminated: Eva Lay & Tomoko Matsuzaka Episode 7 As Kate has won the immunity, she won't have to do the photoshoot, but she has a chance to choose to do the challenge or not. And at the end, she choosed to do the challenge. However, Issa is the winner of the challenge. Immuned: Kate Grigovera Challenge winner: Issa Monterbreck 13 girls did their sixth photoshoot as they'll be beautiful nymphs, and when some girls did really good and impressed the judges, Jayla and Larissa didn't do as good as the judges expected, therefore landed in the bottom two. Bottom two: Jayla Wright & Larissa Merolt Larissa did a bit better than Jayla therefore she was saved, and Jayla had been eliminated. Eliminated: Jayla Wright Episode 8 The remaining 13 girls had a challenge which they have to act professionally, and once again it was Kate who won the challenge. Challenge winner: Kate Grigovera Later, they had an avant-garde photoshoot, which all of them will be styled avant-garde and try to produce amazing and modelesque photos. Issa and Larissa, however, didn't impress the judges and was in the bottom two. Bottom 2: Issa Monterbreck & Larissa Merolt For having a better photo and doing better throughout the competition, Issa was saved, and Larissa was eliminated, made Jean's team lost one more model. Eliminated: Larissa Merolt Episode 9 The TOP 12 had a challenge when they had to pose with another male model, and it was Darya who won. Challenge winner: Darya Gilmer Later, they had a photoshoot when they are portraying the 12 zodiac signs. A lot of the girls impressed the judges, and in a surprise twist, 4 girls were asked to step forward, Jessica, Karolina, Tionne and Ysa, as they were the Bottom 4 of this episode. Bottom 4: Jessica Haria-Konsolov, Karolina Deline, Tionne Bryk & Ysa Alburan Jessica and Tionne was saved, leaving Karolina and Ysa being eliminated, which made Marcus's team lost 2 models and the number of contestants between 2 teams are equal. Eliminated: Karolina Deline & Ysa Alburan Episode 10 10 girls remaining had another challenge when they had to show to the judges how well they can pose by making a pose quick in the theme given. Zen was the winner of the challenge. Challenge winner: Zen Nguyễn Then they had that challenge to practice right away at the photoshoot. In the shot they had to create 5 different poses but still having the connection in it and made sure the poses are great. Nadine and Tionne didn't impress the judges, and landed in the Bottom 2. Bottom 2: Nadine Maxwell & Tionne Bryk Although being in the bottom for the fourth time, Tionne still managed to survive, and therefore Nadine was eliminated. Eliminated: Nadine Maxwell Episode 11 The TOP 9 had to pose in a wall for a challenge, and Jessica won the challenge. Challenge winner: Jessica Haria-Konsolov Then the girls had a commercial for Nivea, which Trinity and Zen were deemed the worst and were put in the elimination. Bottom 2: Trinity Taylor & Zen Nguyễn Even though Zen showed that she could be versatile by winning the challenge last week, this time she fell hard and was eliminated. #TeamMarcus is losing girls so quickly, while Jean's team still remains 5 from the 8th episode. Eliminated: Zen Nguyễn Episode 12 It shocked the Top Model house that after a very wide decision, Darya quitted the competition. Quit: Darya Gilmer So there was no challenge. Later the 7 remaining girls took part in a flying shoot, which everyone did good, except Annie and Issa, and they were the Bottom 2 of that week. Bottom 2: Annie Hostom & Issa Monterbreck Annie was eliminated, therefore Issa was saved. Eliminated: Annie Hostom Episode 13 The TOP 6 were revealed that they would go overseas to Milan and they had a go-see challenge. Jessica booked all the 4 clients and therefore won the challenge. Challenge winner: Jessica Haria-Konsolov Then they had a photoshoot when they had to sell the clothes by Vera Wang. Tionne and Trinity landed in the Bottom 2. Bottom 2: Tionne Bryk & Trinity Taylor And in a shocking deliberation, Tionne was saved in the fifth time being in the Bottom 2, and Trinity was the next girl to be eliminated, leaving the number of contestants in Marcus's team down to only 1. Eliminated: Trinity Taylor Episode 14 The girls individually entered the elimination room. Issa was eliminated from the competition. Eliminated: Issa Monterbreck Episode 15 The girls once again entered the elimination room. But this time, only 2 girls will enter the finale. Jessica and Tionne were eliminated. Eliminated: Jessica Haria-Konsolov & Tionne Bryk Finale The finale was filmed and Kate became the first winner of Top Model Search. Winner: Kate Grigovera Runner-up: Hang Soriyan Results : The contestant withdrew from the competition : The contestant was eliminated outside of judging panel : The contestant was at risk of elimination : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant had the immunity that episode : The contestant won the challenge : The contestant won the competition